


Change Doesn't Have to Mean Different

by Flywolf33



Series: Angels, Demons, and Hunters [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale is insecure, Body Worship, Crowley won't stand for that, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Half Fallen Aziraphale, Half Risen Crowley, Idiots in Love, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Oral Sex, Smut, ineffable husbands, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywolf33/pseuds/Flywolf33
Summary: "Everything's changed, hasn't it.""Just because things changed doesn't mean anything has to be different."Takes place beforeSinger Salvage and... Library?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Angels, Demons, and Hunters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494296
Comments: 15
Kudos: 563





	Change Doesn't Have to Mean Different

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
Sorry for no update yesterday; I was out of town most of the day and didn't get the chance to write. So here is update number one for today, and I'll try to get a second one up after work!

It had been a tense week.

The first couple of days had been filled with Aziraphale and Crowley making some pretty major changes to the cottage; they had to miracle and entire extra floor onto the building just to make room for _some_ of Aziraphale’s books. Eventually Crowley added on to the back of the cottage as well, giving their home a rather odd layout – it was essentially a bookshop with their home wrapped up in the center – but an admittedly cozy feeling.

After they got everything unpacked and resettled and Aziraphale sold the shop (it didn’t take long; the hardest part was settling the fireworks between the numerous bidders), they didn’t leave the house much. Crowley spent a lot of his time in the garden, and Aziraphale wandered his shelves. They were constantly watching each other from the corner of their eyes, but never said much. The tension was almost enough to make Crowley scream.

Finally, he had enough.

“Aziraphale,” he said firmly, stopping in front of his friend, who was settled in his armchair reading. “We need to talk.”

“About what, dearest?” Aziraphale turned a page.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley tried again, and something in his tone made the former angel look up. His confused frown faded when he saw the look on his partner’s face and he slowly set his book aside.

“I’m fine,” he said softly, but he couldn’t fully meet Crowley’s gaze.

The former demon felt his mouth tighten but he resisted the urge to scowl. He slid to his knees so he was level with Aziraphale and took his hands in his own. “Angel,” he murmured, lifting one to his mouth and brushing his lips over knuckles. Aziraphale wasn’t quite successful hiding his flinch. “We can’t keep doing this,” he continued. “We’re dancing around each other like one of us is going to break. We need to _talk_.”

Aziraphale twitched under his touch, almost like he was going to pull away, and Crowley tightened his grip. Normally he would respect his partner’s boundaries, but Aziraphale hadn’t touched him all week. He had even been avoiding brushing against him as they moved around the cottage, and the former demon had to admit that it hurt. 

“Tell me what’s going on,” he pleaded.

“Everything’s changed, hasn’t it?” Aziraphale whispered, face still turned away and eyes cast down.

Crowley blinked, for once glad he wasn’t wearing his glasses so there were no barriers between them. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean anything has to be different.”

Confusion scrunched Aziraphale’s face as he finally looked up. “But it _is_ different.”

“Is it?” Crowley’s voice softened further, following the sinking in his chest. Most demons couldn’t love, and while he expected the former angel to take on a few more demonic traits, he didn’t think _that_ particular thing between them would change. Crowley had always been able to love, after all, and Aziraphale hadn’t Fallen completely. Crowley swallowed, holding his partner’s gaze a moment longer before breaking it and slowly standing. The wish for the glasses was back. “Alright then. I’ll just leave you be.” He couldn’t hide the faint break in his voice.

Aziraphale’s eyes widened, panic filling his face, and he suddenly tightened his previously limp hold on the former demon’s hand, preventing him from leaving. “Don’t-”

Crowley stopped and looked back at Aziraphale, who was trembling slightly. “I still love you,” the former demon said, “more than anything. More than I ever loved God or Heaven.”

Color crept into Aziraphale’s face and he looked away again, squeezing Crowley’s hand.

“Do you still love me?”

“Of course!” Aziraphale shot to his feet so abruptly it almost knocked Crowley over. They were now standing chest to chest, clasped hands sandwiched between them. “Of course I still love you!” There was so much intensity in his eyes Crowley could swear he could feel the heat of it.

The clenching in the former demon’s gut relaxed as relief washed over him. He leaned his forehead against Aziraphale’s. “Then nothing’s really all that different.”

The shorter being inhaled sharply and bit his lip, closing his eyes.

“Don’t cry,” Crowley whispered.

Aziraphale trembled again. “It’s easy for you. You Rose. I… I Fell. I’m not… I don’t deserve your love.”

Crowley hissed. He yanked his hand out of Aziraphale’s grasp. The former angel’s eyes opened in shock and hurt until both Crowley’s hands were firmly cupping his face. “I want you to listen to me and listen _well_,” he snarled, face so close their noses touching. “You are worthy of so much more than you’ve been given. I _love you_ and I will _keep_ loving you forever. Even if you Fell completely, even if you became a full-fledged demon, I will _love you for eternity._”

A sob choked its way out of Aziraphale’s throat. Crowley wrapped his arms around his partner and pulled him into a tight embrace, one hand cradling the back of the former angel’s head and the other pressed into the center of his back. Aziraphale buried his face in Crowley’s neck and let go.

“It’s okay, angel. I’m here. It’s okay,” Crowley murmured, gently rubbing his back. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Aziraphale’s fists clenched in the former demon’s shirt. “It feels so different.”

Crowley nodded, cheek rubbing against soft hair. “It’s going to. But we love each other, and that’s all that matters.”

The former angel sniffed.

Crowley very carefully pulled Aziraphale’s head up and kissed him. His lips were salty with tears. It took a moment, but the former angel softened and returned the kiss, melting against the taller man.

“Let me prove it to you,” Crowley whispered, resting their foreheads against each other again. “Let me love you.”

Aziraphale’s pupils dilated even as he shivered, and his fists tightened in Crowley’s shirt.

The former demon kissed him again, then began tenderly mouthing his way up his partner’s jaw and sucking just behind his ear. Aziraphale gasped, jerking slightly in his arms. Crowley discretely snapped, taking them to their room before continuing to kiss his way down the former angel’s neck. He sucked a bruise onto his collarbone before leaning back and beginning to undo Aziraphale’s many buttons, moving slowly and lavishing the revealed skin with care and attention as he went. 

The former angel was breathing heavily, nails digging into Crowley’s shoulders as he worked. “I can just- just miracle it away-” he gasped.

“No,” Crowley said firmly as he reached the bottom and stood back up to push the clothing from his partner’s shoulders. “I want to make the effort.”

Aziraphale whimpered.

Crowley dropped back to his knees, hands caressing plush hips as he mouthed along the line of the former angel’s trousers. Very slowly, he took hold of the waistband and worked them down until all his partner was wearing were his underwear.

The former demon gently pressed his lips to the bulge growing under fabric, eliciting a second whimper from Aziraphale.

Just as gently as he’d peeled off his partner’s trousers, Crowley removed Aziraphale’s underwear. He pressed his face into the crease of his thigh and stomach and inhaled. The fingers on his shoulders tightened. “Crowley…”

The former demon stood and kissed Aziraphale again, guiding him down onto the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows and was content to continue kissing for a while. Aziraphale slowly relaxed, tension bleeding out of him as Crowley tried to fill him with how much he loved him. 

Finally, after what could have been hours, Crowley began making his way back down his partner’s body, trailing his fingertips over every curve, tongue dipping into every crease, teeth brushing every swell. Aziraphale moaned.

The former demon passed over Aziraphale’s cock, instead continuing to lavish his affections down his partner’s thighs, sucking a bruise on the inside and then running his tongue over it. Aziraphale was trembling again, gasping broken pleas. Crowley finally relented, running his nose up trembling flesh to kiss the base of the former angel’s dick.

Crowley sucked the tip into his mouth, looking up to find Aziraphale watching him. His partner was a mess, skin flushed and shining with sweat, eyes wide and pupils so dilated they nearly eclipsed the blue. The former demon called upon his serpentine abilities – which he was happy to say had not been lost – and swallowed Aziraphale’s entire length down at once. 

Aziraphale cried out, one hand flying to Crowley’s hair while the other clenched in the sheets as he arched away from the bed. Crowley had to resist the urge to choke as his partner’s hips twitched up, grinding pelvis into nose. Instead, Crowley allowed his tongue to elongate and wrapped it around the heavy girth of the former angel’s cock. He sucked for a moment, running his tongue up and down the length it could reach, before pulling back to just the tip and doing it again.

He set a steady, albeit slow, pace, trying to draw as many desperate sounds from his partner as he could. “I- _ung_ – I’m close,” Aziraphale gasped.

Crowley pulled completely off and looked up. “Tell me you’re worth it.”

Aziraphale’s jaw clenched.

Crowley shrugged and moved one hand from the former angel’s hip to squeeze the base of his cock, drawing a frustrated groan. He sank his mouth down again, this time swallowing around the member as its tip poked into his throat. Aziraphale keened, tugging on the former demon’s hair.

“P-please!”

“Tell me you’re worth it.”

Still no answer, so Crowley went back to it, careful to keep the right amount of pressure to prevent the stubborn being from coming.

“Cr-_Crowley,_ please! I c-can’t-”

Crowley popped off again. “Tell me you’re worthy.”

Aziraphale sobbed, but still didn’t answer.

Crowley ducked down again.

The former angel was more determined than Crowley had expected, keeping up this pattern for a surprising length of time. The former demon was patient though; he would not relent until Aziraphale accepted that he was worthy to be loved.

“P-please, I can’t – _nnn_ – it’s too much – _ah_ – Crowley…” He was sobbing. 

Crowley didn’t bother to answer anymore; just tightened his grip on the base of Aziraphale’s cock.

“Yes! I’m worth it, I’m worthy of your love, I’m _worthy_, please, Crowley, _please-_”

The former demon let out a pleased hum and let go of his partner’s member, sucking it down all the way once more. Aziraphale _wailed_, hand tightening in Crowley’s hair so much it brought tears to his eyes. Heat hit the back of Crowley’s throat and he swallowed all of it down, throat working to draw as much from his partner as he could.

Aziraphale shuddered as he finished, slumping back into the bed completely spent. Crowley gently pulled off and crawled up to kiss his partner again. The former angel’s eyes were fluttering shut, but he returned the kiss. “You’re still hard,” he murmured, words slurring together.

And Crowley was; so hard in his pants it hurt, but this wasn’t about him. “Don’t worry about it, love. Get some rest. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

The former angel sighed in assent and slipped into sleep. Crowley pressed a final gentle kiss to his temple before settling down beside him and pulling a blanket up over them. 

It had taken several years for Aziraphale to convince Crowley that he was deserving of his love, and sometimes he still had nightmares about the former angel leaving him, even though he understood it would never happen. Crowley loved him all the more for his dedication.

Even if it took the rest of eternity, he was determined to return the favor. He wouldn’t let his angel feel alone ever again.


End file.
